Dance with the devil
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Moriarty se convierte en una idea abstracta en su cabeza. John conoce el rostro del hombre, pero de alguna forma, en lo profundo de su cerebro. La figura del hombre se transforma en ángulos agudos, colores obscuros y una sensación asfixiante de frío. Moriarty se convierte en una criatura omnisciente que lo acompaña a todas partes.


**Esto angst, en serio, y hay menciones de suicidio y sangre y cosas feas. este fic también trata con cuestiones de inestabilidad mental, alucinaciones, uso de drogas, alcoholismo y en general un montón de triggers. Si esto te molesta, entonces por favor no lo leas.**  
 **El titulo y las letras son tomadas de la canción -dance with the devil- del grupo -Breaking Benjamin-**  
 **Más allá de eso, espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

 **"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead."**

Ellos bailan una pieza de música mal dirigida, un vals sin ritmo, es como si ambos trataran de sostener la cadera del otro, pisándose los pies entre ellos, intentando demostrar su dominio.

Moriarty es listo, golpeando su orgullo, alejando a sus seres queridos, tomando información comprometedora directamente desde Mycroft, haciéndole desconfiar en su propio hermano. Incriminándolo por los casos que resolvió, poniendo al Yard en su contra, haciendo dudar a Lestrade. Alimentado a los medios de comunicación, poniendo al mundo en su contra.

Sherlock Holmes, el detective falso.

John puede ver cada paso, cada movimiento calculado, articulado por el detective mientras intenta aferrarse al poco dominio que aun tiene. John se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada, de que sus manos están atadas, de que en el juego entre Sherlock y Moriarty, él es un mero espectador. Como un niño viendo una película de terror que grita "¡No vayas ahí!" Pero que sabe que es inútil.

Los personajes mueren de todas formas.

John puede sentir la sombra de Moriarty bailar a su lado, puede ver el brillo de su sonrisa insinuándose entre las sombras, puede sentir la tensión en el aire.

Puede sentir su mano en su hombro, sus dedos fríos rozando su cuello, su aliento cálido en su nuca. Sherlock habla.

"Tú también lo crees ¿verdad?" Inseguridad y ansiedad en su tono, porque a este punto, Sherlock ha comenzado a dudar de sí mismo.

"Nadie podría fingir ser un idiota todo el tiempo" Responde él. Porque Sherlock necesita un poco de estabilidad en su vida y John no sabe como dársela si no es con insultos y frases mal hechas. Él es su conductor de luz, eso es lo que hace. Como una tormenta cerebral, él da las palabras y Sherlock les da sentido. Así es como ellos funcionan.

John puede ver a Sherlock caer, tropezar, torpe, asustado. Puede ver a su mejor amigo como jamás lo había visto. Puede ver la caída del hombre más increíble que alguna vez haya conocido pero no puede hacer nada.

 **"Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right"**

Los días previos a la caída, parecen lejanos, John recuerda algunos casos fáciles de resolver, recuerda días ociosos entre tazas de té y bizcochos. Hoy más que nunca, John se siente como un idiota. Por haber caído en ese sentido de seguridad falsa que Sherlock había creado solo para ellos. Para él.

Ellos peleaban, casi nunca pero lo hacían, John trata de recordar peleas significativas, como las que tenían antes de que Moriarty cayera en sus vidas. Hay pocas, los recuerdos son casi nulos. Y John se da cuenta.

De que las peleas eran lo que estaba bien en sus vidas. Los días de casos tranquilos y sonrisas se sienten falsos, como una sátira de sus vidas que no se siente bien del todo.

Y John quiere gritar y llorar y preguntarse a sí mismo porque no peleó más con Sherlock. Sobre la leche agria y la cocina que siempre estaba llena de sangre. Hoy no hay vuelta atrás, las cosas no funcionan así, Sherlock está muerto y John sabe que ya no habrá más peleas ni sangre en la cocina ni violines a las tres de la mañana.

Todo eso ya no existe, una mota de polvo en lo vasto del universo. Nada. Todos sus recuerdos. Todas las peleas no son nada más que imágenes sin formas que John comenzará a olvidar a medida que pasen los años. Sherlock Holmes y su mente extraordinaria se perderán en un halo profundo de nada.

Un día Sherlock estaba vivo, y luego no lo estaba, eso es todo.

 **I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't stay long, in this w ****orld so wrong.**

John es llevado a juicio, como un posible cómplice de los crímenes del detective falso. Él quiere llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Porque él mató a más personas de las que salvó en la guerra. Pero hoy lo están acusando de fraude. Quiere llorar, porque en su gaveta hay una medalla, que ganó por asesinar personas en Afganistán. Pero en las guerras no existe el asesinato, o eso le dice su psicóloga. Quiere reír, porque sabe que Sherlock le pidió que lo llamara mentiroso exactamente por esto.

Porque Sherlock está muerto y la ley no puede tocarlo ahora, pero John está vivo y con unas cuantas palabras, podría salir sin cargos. Solo unas cuantas palabras "Sherlock es un fraude" Es lo que debería decir "Todo era una mentira" y "Yo no lo sabía, él me lo dijo antes de morir" Las mismas palabras están gravadas en su teléfono de todas formas.

Pero John no sabe como mentir, no de verdad. Sherlock era el mejor mentiroso.

Así que solo dice "Sherlock no era un fraude" en frente de toda la corte "Y si ustedes creen eso entonces son unos imbéciles" Toda la corte hace un sonido de sorpresa y John sonríe al ver al juez sonrojarse por la ira apenas contenida.

John sale libre de todas formas, Mycroft se encarga de ello.

John no sabe si reír o llorar.

 **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**

Moriarty se convierte en una idea abstracta en su cabeza. John conoce el rostro del hombre, pero de alguna forma, en lo profundo de su cerebro. La figura del hombre se transforma en ángulos agudos, colores obscuros y una sensación asfixiante de frío. Moriarty se convierte en una criatura omnisciente que lo acompaña a todas partes, ojos que lo miran por detrás, una figura sentada frente a él cuando come, brazos alrededor de sus hombros cuando habla con alguien. Una respiración en su cuello y un cuerpo frío apegado a su espalda cuando trata de dormir.

Una sombra de dientes afilados, una boca desproporcionalmente larga, siempre riendo, riéndose de él. Su piel es pálida y sus ojos son dos puntos negros y vacíos, sin luz para sostener un alma.

Cuando Lestrade le pide que identifique el cuerpo de Moriarty, John lo hace con gusto. A pesar de que Moriarty está sentado en el sillón de Sherlock frente a él. Tomando una taza de algo que parece sangre y riendo. Siempre riendo.

El cuerpo en la morgue es definitivamente Moriarty. Sus facciones son las mismas pero no del todo. John se pregunta porque su boca es tan pequeña porque sus ángulos son suaves. Moriarty parece un ser humano. Muerto en una camilla igual que el resto de los muertos en la morgue.

John confirma que ese es Moriarty, Lestrade sonríe y le dice que él se encargará del resto. Al cruzar la calle para tomar un taxi, John siente un brazo cruzándose con el suyo y se encuentra con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

"Moriarty está muerto" Se dice a sí mismo, respirando profundamente.

Pero al cruzar la calle el frío no se va y el brazo sigue ahí y los ojos. Negro, sobre un negro más profundo. No dejan de mirarlo.

 **Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

El sueño es involuntario, una recesión de imágenes y sonidos que representan el inconsciente y por sobre el cual, las personas no tienen poder alguno. John sabe sobre sueños, y sobre pesadillas. Si lo descompusieran para ensamblarlo de nuevo, probablemente quedaría solo sangre y el material del que están hechas las pesadillas.

John no ha tenido un sueño sin pesadillas desde que murió Sherlock, John recuerda, la sangre más que nada, los primeros días eran los peores. Despertar sintiendo el olor metálico de la sangre y la necesidad de vomitar, recuerda mirarse al espejo, pálido, como un muerto. Recuerda dejar de comer y vomitar sus jugos gástricos porque no había nada más en su estomago. Los primeros días eran los peores. Probablemente porque John aun podía recordar exactamente como olía la sangre de Sherlock.

A veces aun puede recordarlo, hoy, sus pesadillas son imágenes sin sentido, sobre agua y Sherlock ahogándose en ella, sobre Moriarty riendo, sobre frío, sobre Afganistán, sobre balas, sobre partes de cerebros esparcidos por el suelo.

A veces John despierta sudando frío. Su rostro contra el pecho vestido y congelado de Moriarty, su sonrisa de dientes afilados y sus manos sin vida acariciando su cabello.

Esos días John vomita en su propia cama. Y Moriarty ríe mientras John llora, sosteniendo su estomago y temblando de pies a cabeza.

 **I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
** **I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

Las personas creen que Sherlock es un fraude porque es más fácil así, su blog se llena de comentarios que bordean en lo violento, llamándolo asesino y mentiroso y preguntándole como puede soportar vivir sabiendo lo que hizo.

John se hace la misma pregunta.

Algunas personas creen en Sherlock Holmes, a veces, John camina por las calles y encuentra grafitis con la premisa en fuerte color amarillo y la sensación de nauseas que siente cada mañana al despertar, vuelve.

Un día John recibe un mensaje, de Irene Adler, ella le da su pésame.

 **Desde hoy vestiré de negro,**

 **Hasta el último día de mi vida.**

 **Perdimos al mismo hombre,**

 **Probablemente estamos llorando juntos.**

 **Lo siento mucho.**

 **-La mujer-**

A John le gustaría decir que está sorprendido, Sherlock Holmes está muerto pero de alguna forma la mujer no lo está. John no quiere pensar en cómo de alguna forma él lo supo todo el tiempo. Por supuesto que la mujer está viva. En lo profundo de su mente se pregunta cuantas mentiras más Sherlock ocultó antes de morir. Y trata de no pensar en eso.

Porque en ese juego entre Sherlock y Moriarty, John era un muñeco, con el que Sherlock jugaba a la casita cuando no estaba viviendo su vida de verdad.

Cuando John llega a su casa, Moriarty está sentado en el sillón de Sherlock, ojos negros sobre negro más obscuro y una sonrisa con dientes afilados. A su lado, hay un par de píldoras amarillas, con una taza humeante de té.

John las toma y Moriarty desaparece. Pero el frío sigue ahí.

 **Hold on. Hold on.**

Harry le pregunta cuando pueden encontrarse para hablar sobre un par de copas. John le envía un texto.

 **El martes.** Es todo lo que dice y Harry le responde con una cara sonriente.

 **Hold on. Hold on.**

Es martes y la señora Hudson le recuerda que debe tomar sus pastillas. Mycroft le envía un texto advirtiéndole que no haga nada estúpido. John sonríe, Moriarty sonríe. El frío sigue ahí.

 **Goodbye.**

John se toma seis pastillas en la puerta del departamento de Harry y entonces toca. Harry lo saluda con un abrazo, le instruye a sentarse y se pierde en su cocina. John toma un sillón viejo junto a la ventana y Harry regresa con dos botellas de Brandy.

El primer trago lo hace estremecer, no por el sabor amargo del alcohol pero por la sensación de protesta en su estomago.

Harry bebe directamente de la botella.

Dos horas después, Harry se levanta y vuelve a la cocina para buscar una botella de Vodka.

Son las dos de la mañana y Harry se ha desmayado en su asiento.

John toma la botella medio llena de Vodka. La habitación está a obscuras y John puede ver las pocas estrellas que las luces permiten ver en la ciudad. A Sherlock no le importaban las estrellas, recuerda John. Pero Sherlock está muerto. A Sherlock ya no le importa nada.

Desde el edificio de Harry, se puede ver el San Barts y John piensa que hay algo poético en todo el asunto, pero a este punto no podría importarle menos.

En la punta del edificio, John jura que puede ver a Sherlock. Con su teléfono en la mano y la otra extendida. Tratando de conectarlos, tratando de llegar a él.

Fallando.

John se ríe ante su propia estupidez y toma un largo trago desde la boca de la botella.

"Adiós, Sherlock"

* * *

Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
